Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (often abbreviated as PRLG or simply Lost Galaxy) is the seventh season of the Power Rangers series. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (translated as Star Beasts Squadron Galaxy Man). Lost Galaxy is the first series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers Zeo and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. Production In late 1998, after Power Rangers in Space ended with the two-part finale Countdown to Destruction (which ended the six year storyline that began in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), the general belief was that the Power Rangers franchise would end with In Space. However, Destruction's ratings were enough that Saban chose to continue and produce future the Power Rangers seasons as standalone stories. According to some trademark documents, the original title for Lost Galaxy was Power Rangers: Space Jungle. Saban observed and bought footage, costumes, props, and story elements from 1998 Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, a nature themed Sentai. The title Lost Galaxy was thought significant because the word "Ginga" is a Japanese for "Galaxy". Whereas all of the previous series featured interconnections in their casts and characters, Lost Galaxy used an entirely new cast of characters to become the Power Rangers. It also began the trend of "Team up" episodes between the current team and past teams to fight a common enemy. In Lost Galaxy's case, the Space Power Rangers and Psycho Rangers returned in the series for the first full blown teamup episodes in series history. This traditon came from the Sentai and would become a part of Power Rangers in many future seasons. Despite its stand-alone story, there were several ties to previous seasons (or Zordon Era). There were allusions to Zordon being the source of the Galaxy Power Rangers' powers; Paul Schrier and Jack Banning reprised their roles as Bulk and Professor Phenomenus, respectively. Alpha 6 and the Astro Megaship were used again and Melody Perkins reprised her role as Karone midway through the series. This is also the first season to have sentient Zords and feature the demise of a Power Ranger in battle, though Kendrix would be revived in the finale. Furio's costume came from In Space's' Sentai counterpart, Denji Sentai Megaranger, not Gingaman. This is one of only two times suits from one Sentai season were used in another's Power Rangers adaption. It would be repeated, perhaps more famously, in Power Rangers Wild Force. The Lost Galaxy season serves as a transitional series and a unique one in Power Rangers history. It is neither completely self-contained nor a direct continuation, but a bit of both. Future seasons would not begin to have completely independent stories until the following series, Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis In the fictional universe of Lost Galaxy, five youths from the space colony, Terra Venture, join the GSA in search of a new world akin to Earth. They later find five mystical swords (the Quasar Sabers) on a jungle planet called Mirinoi that transform them into Galaxy Power Rangers, and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. These villains include Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot, and Captain Mutiny. Along the way, they discover several Zords known as Galactabeasts, and make an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior who later dies and passes his powers on to a sixth youth who is the Red Galaxy Ranger's older brother named Mike Corbett. One of the five youths named Kendrix Morgan also dies during the series, and is replaced by Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger. Characters Rangers :Main article:Galaxy Rangers Allies *Alpha 6 * Commander Stanton * High Councilor Renier * Councilor Brody * Space Rangers * Lightspeed Rangers * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Professor Phenomenus Villains Image:Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Trakeena1.jpg|Trakeena Image:LG_Furio.jpg|Furio Image:LG_Treacheron.jpg|Treacheron Image:LG_Villamax.jpg|Villamax Image:LG_Deviot.jpg|Deviot Image:LG_Kegler.jpg|Kegler Image:Sting Wingers.jpg|Stingwingers Image:Psycho.jpg|Psycho Rangers Image:LG_Mutiny.jpg|Captain Mutiny Image:LG_Barbax.jpg|Barbarax Image:LG_Hexuba.jpg|Hexuba Image:LG_Swabbies.jpg|Swabbies * List of Lost Galaxy Monsters Arsenal * Quasar Sabers - Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. * Transmorpher - Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers, activated by the morphing call "Go, Galactic!" * Magna Defender Morpher - Morpher used by Mike Corbett to become Magna Defender, using the morphing call "Magna Power!" * Red Armor Ranger - Special armor given to the Red Ranger, with built in weaponry. * Quasar Launchers - Weapons that can act either as bazookas or staffs. * Transdaggers - Five weapons that can each transform into 5 different modes, each preferred by a different Ranger. * Magna Blaster - Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. * Jet Jammer - One man vehicles used for interstellar travel. * Astro Cycles - Motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. * Capsular Cycle - Enhanced version of the Red Astro Cycle, capable of completely covering the Red Ranger. * Lights of Orion - Mystic lights used to aid the forces of good and to give the Rangers battle enhanced armor as well as power up the Galaxy Megazord. Zords * Galactabeasts/Galactazords ** Lion Galactabeast/Zord (Galaxy Red/Leo) ** Condor Galactabeast/Zord (Galaxy Green/Damon) ** Gorilla Galactabeast/Zord (Galaxy Blue/Kai) ** Wolf Galactabeast/Zord (Yellow/Maya) ** Wildcat Galactabeast/Zord (Galaxy Pink)(Kendrix/Karone) * Galaxy Megazord (combination of Galactazords) * Torozord (Magna Defender) * Defender Torozord (combination of Magna Defender in giant mode & Torozord) * C Zords ** C1 Zord (Small red race car) ** C2 Zord (red tank like car with single barrel on top) ** C3 Zord (black car with metallic arms) ** C4 Zord (red car with double barrels on top) ** C5 Zord (long red vehicle) * Centaurus Megazord (combination of C zords) * S Zords ** S1 Zord (blue jet with huge engines on left and right sides) ** S2 Zord (wide blue jet with single fin on top) ** S3 Zord (blue tank-like jet) ** S4 Zord (blue jet with low wings) ** S5 Zord (blue jet with high wings) * Stratoforce Megazord (combination of S zords) * Zenith Carrierzord - The carrier for all six C Zords. Ships * Terra Venture * Astro Megaship * Scorpion Stinger Episodes VHS/DVD Releases VHS *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All **''Quasar Quest Part 1 & 2'' **''Race To The Rescue'' *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender **''The Magna Defender'' **''The Sunflower Search'' **''Orion Rising'' **''Orion Returns'' **''Redemption Day'' DVD *The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers **''To The Tenth Power'' Trivia :See Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Trivia '' Reception and Ratings ''Lost Galaxy's first half gained the highest ratings ever in the series since Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (there has yet to be a following season to beat it's ratings). However, when the series entered it's second half, ratings began to decline (before the wake of the following season, Lightspeed Rescue). The reason is due to Saban choosing to promote their adaption of Digimon Adventure (Digimon: Digital Monsters) over Lost Galaxy, going as far as switching time-slots during Lost Galaxy's seasonal hiatus (which began May 22, 1999 and ended September 25, 1999). As a result, this decision caused problems between Fox and Saban. General reception for Lost Galaxy among the Power Rangers fanbase is "generally positive". They praise the series for it's darker tone (as they did with Power Rangers In Space) and ambition but take issue with the execution of it's overall storyline and plot holes. Trakeena is also ranked #1 Greatest Female Villain of All Time according to GreatestFemaleVillainsblogspot.com and is ranked #12 for this category. In relation to its merchandise, however, Lost Galaxy's action figure sales was successful. References * Power Rangers | Seasons | Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Television Trops and Idioms de: Lost Galaxy fr: L'Autre Galaxie